memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Cardassian War/Errands of Mercy/Teaser
The year is 2370 and the Federation and her allies are on the verge of war with the Cardassian Union, the Federation colonies that used to belong to the Cardassians during the first war were colonized by Federation citizens and the Cardassians are attempting to take them by force. A Cardassian squadron is attacking the colony world of Setlik III again as the Federation forces keep the Cardassian vessels from taking the planet over but it's hard on the bridge of the Galaxy class starship USS Intrepid Captain Halliwell sits in the Captain's chair as sparks fly from the ceiling and side consoles as the red lights flash and Lieutenant Korena reports. Shields down to 45% Lieutenant Korena says as she looks at her tactical console. Captain Halliwell looks at her. Lock phasers on the Cardassian ships and fire says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Korena. Korena presses the firing button on the tactical console. The Intrepid comes about and fires several phaser beams at the nearest Cardassian warship the beam hits the port blade on the warship and it erupts in a fiery explosion. Korena reports to the Captain. One Cardassian warship disabled sir Lieutenant Korena says as she reports. Captain Halliwell looks at Ensign Rager and gives her an attack pattern. Attack pattern Alpha says Typhuss as he looks at Ensign Rager. Ensign Rager inputs commands into the helm console. Aye, sir coming about 232 mark 454 attack pattern Alpha Ensign Rager says as she looks at her console. Captain Halliwell turns to Lieutenant Korena to give her another order. Photon torpedoes, full spread, fire says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Korena. She inputs commands into the tactical console. Firing torpedoes now sir Lieutenant Korena says as she pressed the fire button on the tactical console. The Intrepid let's loose a spread of torpedoes and it destroys a Cardassian warship. Korena looks at her console. Enemy vessel destroyed sir Lieutenant Korena says as she looks at her console. Then the ops console beeps as Lieutenant Ivanova reports. Captain sensors are picking up a dozen more Cardassian warships Lieutenant Ivanova says as she reports. Captain Halliwell turns to Korena and asked about the transports. What about the transports? asked Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Korena. She looks at her console. The last of the transports have departed and gone to warp sir Lieutenant Korena says as she looks at her console read and then at Captain Halliwell. Captain Halliwell goes back to the Captain's chair and gives Ensign Rager the order to jump to warp 9.6, as the ship takes some more hits. Ensign Rager, get us the hell out of here, warp 9.6, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Ensign Rager. She nods and inputs commands into the conn. The Intrepid leaps into warp speed. On the bridge Commander Adams looks at him. We lost Setilk III Commander Adams says as she looks at Captain Halliwell. He turns to her then at Lieutenant Korena.